What LOVE really stands for
by OtakuLoverlord21
Summary: "Ritsu, why do people call it 'love at first sight' if 'love was blind?" "You're the one who writes about those kind of things, right?" "I know...but you're smarter than me in these kind of life issues. Explain?" "I think the word LOVE is an acronym..." "Huh?" BEWARE. MITSU FLUFFY ONE-SHOT. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything...even Ritsu T T


**Yo, minna-san! Another MiTsu, but a one-shot! Psst... I topped it with a little-OMG! I poured tons off fluff!**

**Hey, I'm not abandoning my first story, Enchanted, you know? I did say that I was half-way of the next chap but I found a lot of errors and I have to do the 2nd chap all over again! T^T **

**^_^ Well this is a story for those who are waiting for its next chapter, and oh! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! :D it really made me more inspired on writing! **

**Cat: what if we move on to the story? "-_-**

**OtakuLoverlord21: Alright!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot! XD**

* * *

_**"Ritsu, why do people call it 'love at first sight' if 'love was blind'?"**_

_**"You're the one who writes about those kind of things, right?"**_

_**"I know...but you're smarter than me in these kind of life issues. Explain?" **_

_**"I think the word LOVE is an acronym..." **_

_**"Huh?"**_

* * *

_**What LOVE stands for...**_

* * *

"Ritsuuuu!"

A black-haired lass was calling up to her drummer friend which is currently...well, sleeping.

"Ermm~ What the hell washh that? Oh welshh, let's sleep~", the person on-call purred under the covers.

Feeling very irritated because of her secret crush,-yes, i know it's obvious that this was coming (we all know that we want a dominating Mio, right? Gihee!)-she shouted from the top of her lungs.

"TAINAKA RITSUUU! DAMMIT! WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU SLOTH!"

Or rather, snapped.

_'Why is she my first love again?' _

After a few reasons of why to wake up, struggles in the covers, curses and hisses, stumbles on the stairs and trips, the front door was finally opened.

"Oh hey, Mio."

"H-How did y-you know my n-name?"

"Huh?", the so called Ritsu patted her head and notice something was missing._ 'My hairband...' _

Producing her manliest tone and standing up straight like a man should, she turned around, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Oh Ritsu, honey! Someone's at door for you! Are you leaving me for this girl?!" , her unnoticeable fake angry 'man' tone booming out. She shouts inside her family-less house. Deep inside, Ritsu's both laughing like mad and also in despair. Laughing like mad, because she just pulled another trick on Mio. But on the other hand, in despair because she just wished that she and her best friend (or not) were in a romantic relationship with each other.

_'A damn heartbreak for the first thing in the morning. Great.'_

"N-No! She j-just told m-me that we're going s-somewhere today! B-But that's alright! Bye-"

"Oh I love you so much, Miooooo!", the 'man' unexpectedly glomped on her.

"E-Ehhh?!", Mio panicked. Because there's a 'man' pinning her down.

And before Mio could shout Ritsu's name for help, the 'man' revealed 'his' true identity. "Aww c'mon Mio~, we've known each other since, like, forever but you don't recognize me~", Ritsu pouted, returning her animated voice.

_'Oh how I wish she meant the words she said earlier...' _

Oh she does, Mio. She does. The Tainaka girl meant every word she said.

"S-Sorry it's just t-that you're now t-taller than me a-and well you l-look r-ridiculously h-h-handsome just now and I just...I j-just...", instead of whacking Ritsu's already abused head, she blushed and stuggled for a neat explanation. She trailed off when she realized that the now 'taller-than-her-Ritsu' is on top of her. In a stranger's point-of-view, this scene looks like...

_'...we're making out...NO! YES! N-NO!' _

"G-Get off of me, you idiot!", the bassist pushed her 'friend', dusted herself and got up. The poor 'friend' regained her balance and did the same thing.

"The hell?!"

"People might see us!"

A mischievous grin. "So what? Mio~chuan, the whole neighborhood already saw us hugging and holding each other's hands while walking, so this should be the next thing right?~"

"Of all places, in front of your house?"

It's now Ritsu's turn to 'Eh?' at Mio's statement, or rather, both of their comments.

_'So she wants to do it with me...somewhere else?!' _

Just what kind of malfunction occured inside Mio's mind, anyway?

"E-Err, I, uh, better get ready upstairs. Please wait inside Mio, it's scorching here" the drummer had said with noticeably fast speaking.

"Uh, yes, thanks", 'her' bassist then followed the house's master inside.

_'I seriously want to stay in that position...',_ they both thought.

* * *

**L- LANGUAGE**

* * *

"Tell me again the reason why you brought your father's acoustic guitar?"

"Only because I wanna play something?"

"You? Guitar? What? I thought you dislike these kind of things to play"

"Oh you know, dad. He taught me a little and here I am playing some instrument other than the drums", Ritsu beamed.

The 'couple', or so what they want to call themselves inside their imagination, was walking side by side to the station. Ritsu-clad in a white polo shirt, maroon skinny jeans and black high-cuts-held the umbrella up to prevent getting herself and Mio, grilled to death by the summer rays(or so she says, which earned her a very aching 'reward') and the acoustic guitar's sling hanging on her body. Mio, on the other hand,-in a blue tank top, white skinny jeans and violet flats-had her hand holding Ritsu's arm (the one supporting the umbrella) and obviously wondering why the drummer brought the stringed instrument.

"Oh so you're playing something?", Mio asked, still puzzled.

"Oi! Don't belittle me, mere peasant!", Ritsu exclaimed.

"I do not. I just can't believe this", Mio chuckled."You're really playing?"

"Oh yes, princess. A knight should be able to do anything!", Ritsu grinned at Mio, who only emitted a slight blush.

_'How I wish I was her princess...' _

"Princess? You told me before that I was a peasant, and now a princess?", the bassist chuckled yet again to her 'friend's' silly actions.

"Well, I, uh, thought you could marry a prince someday, ya know? Hehe", the drummer hated being this nervous.

_'Just how many heartaches do I have to endure this entire day?'_

"I'm not gonna marry anyone of that status, I'm definitely sure of it", it's Mio's turn to beam.

"Why? Doesn't those kind of characters makes the princesses fall in love? Princes and princesses are destined for each other, the prince battling for his princess while the lady is always by his side, comforting him".

"Wow, Ritsu, I never knew you were a deep-thinker", Ritsu pouted. "Well, princes don't battle, you know? That only happens on fairy tales, though I fantasize about it, I still think that there's another person that does that job". Ritsu looked...lost by Mio's words.

Mio giggled and continued."The knight, Ritsu. Those kind of individuals deserve the hand of princesses. They're the ones that protect the kingdom, the princesses' lair. They fight for the princess' sake and they also endure the pain of being tortured and the pain of being away from their kingdom".

And with that, Ritsu was dumbstucked. She understood everything that Mio explained, but still can't believe what she heard from her secret love's mouth.

_'I'm her knight, right?' _

Mio sighed after her narration._ 'Well, at least I told her my feelings...in a creative way'._

"W-Whoaw, Mio! You really are fantasizing about tales and stuff! I, uh, understood what you told me"

_'Geez, doesn't she know that she's making me dizzy and nervous?'_

"Yeah", was Mio's only reply, feeling hopeless. Just how can someone be this dense, anyway? Well, except for two people named 'Akiyama Mio' and 'Tainaka Ritsu'.

"Err how about we grab some drinks at Max's? I'm dying here!", the tawny-haired girl changed the subject, feeling that her 'best friend' was dehydrated that's why she looks stressed out (or so she thought) and feeling a bit, no, VERY awkward.

_'Second time in the day.' _

"Alright", a quick reply.

_'You plan on confessing your undying love today, right?'_, both their consciousness reminded their respective bodies.

* * *

**O- OF**

* * *

"Here's your order-", paused and looked at the customer. "-Rikkun. Have a nice day with Mio-chan!"

"M-Mugi?! Why-? How did-?"

"Oh Ricchan, it's super rare to see you go out alone, you know? If you do go out alone in three consecutive days, it'll be called the devil's curse or the end of humanity! And the first person the whole world knows that you'll go out with, is Mio-chan!"

"You're right about me and Mio hanging out today, but we're not going out!"

"Well you two** are** out for the day and are **going** together, doesn't that mean that **you two** are going out? Hmm?" Their blond keyboardist, named Tsumugi or Mugi, for short, keeps teasing the drummer, who is blushing like hell.

"Am I that obvious?" the poor drummer mumbled.

"Only to me", the keyboardist winked. "Or so I think..."

"Mugi!"

"Oi! What's with the commotion?", the manager exclaimed.

"Oh sir, sorry about that", continued to smile brightly. "This guy here needs some advice on confessing his love to his dearest best friend".

Ritsu just bowed her head down and continued to blush like a madman. _'Mugiiiiiii!' _

"Oh, Oh! I know that feeling!", the manager was...excited? "Well, I never confessed to her though, because of the fear of rejection or worst, she might unfriend me or something" the man looked sad. "But, you know, you gotta swallow those thorn-like possibilities. You don't know her feelings even if you're the best of friends, you don't know but, what if she feels the same about you? What if she's hesitating about telling you what she truly feels because of the same fears? You're the man, man! Do it! We support you stranger-san, right guys?",the manager shouted.

"Hai!", all the employees, including Mugi shouted back. They all heard the conversation.

"I've got work to do now, stranger-san, you too, uhh..."

"Kotobuki-san", Mugi completed for him.

"K-Koto...Ojou-sama?! Is that really you? P-Please take a rest, I'm sorry, I don't know!" the man panicked, realizing that one of his employees is a company heiress.

"EHHH?!", all the employees and even customers falling in line, except Mugi and Ritsu shouted, she sweatdropped.

"Oh my, seems like I've been discovered," Ritsu, who was again, dumbstruck by what's happening, asked.

"What surname did you use, Mugi?"

"Tainaka"

"Oh that's-WHAT?! But that's** MY** surname!"

"EHHH?! Ojou-sama, you're his best friend?!", then again, everyone shouted.

Ritsu feel like passing out, or rather, dying this moment because of embarassment.

'_Mio, I now understand what you feel...embarassment.'_

"You, kid, you are a great man! You're confessing to your best friend in a creative way by asking her about what to do! Excellent! I wish I did that before! " the manager pointed at the 'man' with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh no, no. We're just close friends. The reason I accidentaly used his last name was because he was the person in my mind that time. I'm thinking about what to do to escalate his relationship with his best friend faster", the heiress explained kindly.

"You, manager-sama! Is a great man too! I'll do what you thought I did! ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!", now, Ritsu's the one who's shouting. Indeed, Author-sama thinks so too! (A/N: seriously, i did that method too, but unfortunately, I got so nervous that I changed the subject! I'll cry about it forever! T^T)

Everyone laughed.

"Now you understand why I want to work here for this summer than to go overseas", Mugi beamed at Ritsu.

"Yeah, this guys are a lot of fun to be with!", Ritsu smiled back.

"Oh my, Ricchan, you better go have fun with Mio-chan. It seems that I've taken a lot of you're time!"

"Don't sweat it, Mugi. Thanks! Bye!"

"Good luck! Bye-Ricchan! Your order!"

"Damn!"

* * *

**V- VARIOUS**

* * *

"That was a blast! Hahaha!"

"Ritsu, we go here everyday. But I guess I have fun too."

"I know, right?~"

It was already late noon and the sun's gonna set soon but they still have no idea of how to confess to each other.

_'We're going to college soon. This must be done now! B-But what if she doesn't accept it. She'll think I'm weird! S-She'll leave me! I can't live without her...K-Kami-sama...',_ the two had the same thoughts once again.

Unknown to them, a familiar ojou-sama is secretly on an espionage. _'Goodness, this two are cute!' _

"Ne Mio?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat too much?~"

"W-Why are you asking that?"

"Well, you look like a particular princess right now, you know?~", the taller girl said, snickering.

"What does that 'princess thing' have to do to my quantity of food?", the black-haired girl asked, a bit flattered because her crush just called her a princess but also irritated. She probabaly doesn't want to remember the 'awkward situation' they've been through this morning.

"'Coz you look like Princess Fiona~", Ritsu couldn't hold back anymore and bursted out her laughter into full view.

**WHACK!**

And Mio couldn't hold back either.

Meanwhile, on the hidden spot on the street or rather, behind a tree, you can see a blond girl holding a DSLR with sparkles dancing in her eyes. _'Am I...dreaming?' _

"Geez, Mio. Why so hard?", the drummer said with her comical sobbing face showing up while her hands were nursing her poor head.

Mio didn't reply. As much as she wants to, because this person is her secret love and not talking to her would inflict emotional pain, but...

_'...she should her lesson. She knows very well that that's my weak spot...or is she my weakness?...'_

Silence.

Mio's pride is now showing and Ritsu's fear is a total blockbuster because what Mio did was a smash hit! (A/N: Geddit? Geddit? Coz I know you did~)

"Miooo~ I'm soo sorry!"

"You mean it?"

"Oh yes, Princess Fiona~"

Mio ran, crying, which made Ritsu panic.

Well no one can blame Mio for doing that, she is really sensitive about those kind of topics, the ones that talks about foods and weights. But truth to be told, Ritsu meant it when she said her last phrase but not including the 'running away' scene, must have forgotten what her 'best friend' might do. But trust Ritsu in these kind of scenes, for she has something in mind.

"O-Oi! Mioooo!" The girl on-call ignored Ritsu.

_'Why the hell did I fall in love with this oblivious idiot?!'_

* * *

**E- EMOTIONS**

* * *

She ran and ran, until she ended up in the playground where the drummer and her first love had a conversation, where she comforted and motivated the shy girl and where the bassist felt true love towards someone, someone with the name 'Tainaka Ritsu'.

Then she sat on one of the benches and cried harder. Not because of Ritsu's earlier teasing but because of the fact that she has no courage to tell her feelings towards the drummer. And her head is full of 'what if's'.

It'll be sunset anytime soon, and a certain drummer lost her precious someone.

_'Amazing, Ritsu. How could you be this stupid?' _

There were no one around in the streets she's running into then she saw Mugi, for the second time of the day, walking on the same sidewalk.

"M-Mugi!*huff* *huff* haa..."

"Ricchan? What happened to you?"

"I was chasing after Mio and...*huff*...and..."

"Oh dear, I think I saw Mio-chan ran towards a playground down the road. Did you tell her your feelings already?"

"N-No...but I was going to..."

"Go now, Ricchan. Chase after her! Good luck!"

The oh-so amazing drummer sprinted away after thanking Mugi for directions.

_'Oh my, here I am __**accidentaly**__ meeting Ricchan half-way after I __**accidentaly**__ saw Mio-chan running. I guess I __**accidentaly**__ saw everything. Good luck, you two. Oh well, minna-san, let's __**accidentaly**__ watch what will happen next. Fu fu~' _

The sound of someone sobbing led Ritsu to where 'her' lady was. But as she got near the spot, the sound changed. It wasn't 'sobbing', it was the sound of someone crying hard. Panic enveloped the percussionist's whole being.

_'I've gone so far...' _

"But Mio, I'm willing to be your Shrek forever..."

And she pulled it out of her drawer. The addressed girl stiffen up. She can't believe what she heard.

The tone Ritsu used was serious and concerned. The tone she never used on her pranks and jokes, and Mio knew that very well. When you have your crush saying those things to you, wouldn't you stiffen up and feel wonderstruck?

"Look Mio, I'm really sorry. Hey, brighten up, will you? I'm SO sorry", that's the phrase that our 'Shrek' had said to her 'Princess Fiona' after she kneeled down infront of the princess.

With that, the crying came to a halt. However, it was soon replaced by soft sobbing, because of happiness maybe? The desperate tawny-haired girl just stood up and hugged her 'best friend'.

"Stupid Ritsu~"

Both of them knew that when Mio said those words in a joking manner, it means that everything's fixed and fine. The drummer released the bassist, wiped the remaining tear lanes on the other girl's face and sat on the bench across Mio's. Smiled the brightest when the raven-haired looked at her. Which made the latter see sparks fly.

_'This is it...' _

"E-Ermm say Mio? How w-would-", she cleared her throat. _'Not now! Not now, you nervous devil!'_ "Uh, how would you confess your love to your f-friend?" _'Thanks for this idea, Mugi's manager!' _

That said, neither of them was in the normal state but both of them has the same color and heat of both cheeks and ears.

_'R-Ritsu knew-w?!' _

"Uh, maybe, uh, s-sing a song for your s-someone?", and neither of them is looking at one another. Mio's heart is being tortured inside, knowing that Ritsu's interest is 'not her'.

Yep, this was Mio's plan on confessing. But knowing her way on creating lyrics for a song, this is so cliché, Ritsu might mistook it for some kind of cheesy trick.

"Th-That's what I've been th-thinking, that's why I b-brought dad's guitar...", Ritsu positioned the guitar in front of her in a way that tells you that she's ready to play. Strumming makes her feel alive and motivated.

_'This is TOTALLY it!' _

"Care to grade my performance, so I can change some things?", Ritsu smiled widely, hiding the amber irises under her lids. That trademark smile of her 'best friend' made her heart fly and also crashed it abruptly, because she assumes that she's not the reason.

_'Well, here I go!'_

_**"La la, la la, la..."**_, there she goes singing Avril Lavigne's 'I Love You' while strumming her dad's guitar from C to Em and Am to G.

_**la la la... **_

_**I like your smile, I like your vibe I like your style**_

_**But that's not why I love you, **_

_**And I, I like the way You're such a star**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?**_

_'Is this...for Mugi?',_ Mio thought. She once wondered if Ritsu and Mugi were going out because of what the two told her about their day-out (K-ON! Season 2, Episode 14). '_Oh Mio-chan you sure are lucky to have someone like her! If Ricchan was a boy, I'm sure all girls from different schools would fall for her!',_ the ojou-sama exclaimed and _'Mugi's so weird but she's super cute in that character! I wonder...if I were to be a boy, I'd go out with her for sure!',_ the drummer said over the phone. The Akiyama was hopeless at that time, only hanging in the 'if's' in her friend's sentences.

_**You're so beautiful **_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know **_

_**That the reason I love you Is you, being you, just you **_

_**Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through **_

_**And that's why I love you**_

Mio is indeed, the most beautiful person the universe had ever seen. Well not as beautiful as Ritsu sees the black-haired beauty. The drummer sees her very far away from the adjective 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' and the noun 'goddess'. There was a time when she's arguing with herself, _'describing Mio is the hardest thing to do!'_, she shouted. _'She's super duper attractive in the inside and out that dictionaries and the internet in all languages can't describe her! They should put her name as a word that describes supernatural deity!'_

_**La la, la la, la la la **_

_**La la, la la, la **_

_**I like the way you misbehave When we get wasted **_

_**But that's not why I love you **_

_**And how you keep your cool When I am complicated**_

_**But that's not why I love you **_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? **_

_**Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? **_

_'I've been thinking about these things...do you feel me, Mio? Do you need me the way I need you?'_

**_You're so beautiful _**

**_But that's not why I love you _**

**_And I'm not sure you know_**

**_That the reason I love you Is you being you, just you _**

**_Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through_**

**_And that's why I love you _**

While Ritsu's playing, Mio had her eyes locked onto amber ones only. Drowning into its mesmerizing harmony which she called...love? _'Is this real? All I can see in Ritsu's eyes is love...for me?' _Thus, something on Mio's mind clicked and raised the possibility that her feelings would be returned the same way._ 'It's still dangerous to keep my hopes up, right?'_

**_Oh, ohhhhhh _**

**_Even though we didn't make it through I am always here for you, you _**

**_Yeah, yeah! Oh!_**

_'When you accept my love for you, Mio, I'm sure we will make it through...' _

**_You're so beautiful _**

**_But that's not why I love you _**

**_I'm not sure you know_**

**_That the reason I love you Is you, being you, just you _**

**_Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through_**

**_And that's why I love you _**

**_That's why I love you _**

**_That's why I love you _**

**_That's why I love you..._**

With the last G chord strummed rhythmically by the drummer, the enchanting song of the Pop-Rock Princess came to it's end, like all good things do.

But the next wasn't good. It was GREAT.

Behind the bushes was a blond girl holding a smartphone, video recording the ENTIRE SCENE. Yes, she was there before Ritsu arrived. The reason? She IS the ojou-sama, remember? Oh yeah, she was also blocking her nostrils because blood might spill out, if you know what I mean._ 'I always knew this was coming sooner or later'._ A mysterious sparkle in her cerulean orbs.

As silver-gray orbs stared at those golden-amber ones lovingly and it responded the same way, nothing on earth can change their love for each other. Even Maleficent's doings or Diavel's beast forms.

Distance...

Their distance is getting less and! And!

Mio, unfortunately snapped back to reality with their faces quite a few inches far from colliding.

"I-It's perfect, Ritsu!"

Startled. "O-Oh y-you think so? T-Thanks!" _'Oh damn...' _

"S-So when are you g-going to confess?", Mio, in the verge of crying because of extreme jealousy for Ritsu's love interest, tried to hold back her tears.

_'Why is she so dense? Oblivious to the fact that I'm falling for her!',_ the musicians mentally screamed inside their minds.

"I think I just did, Mio", Ritsu smiled warmly at Mio. The smile that can melt even the setting sun at the background. "I just did, Mio".

"R-Ritsu...y-you-"

Ritsu stood up, leaving the guitar on the bench, and tried her best to comfort Mio. "M-Mio! I'm sorry! D-Don't cry, ple-"

Pleading Ritsu was cut off by a pair of strawberry-like, soft, luscious lips attacking her own. '_Am I...dreaming?' _

The drummer responded just as eager. What happen under the first beautiful sunset of summer between two former best friends was a deep, full of love and meaningful French kiss. To add to OtakuLoverlord21's fluff service, she stated that the kiss was also their first and both of them was each other's first love.

Their tongues were crashing, colliding but also massaging and dancing with each other. Ritsu tasted every corner of Mio's mouth, identifying strawberry and vanilla and the latter did so too, recognizing chocolate and orange. With Mio's arms wrapping Ritsu's neck,- which the drummer responded by wrapping her arms on Mio's waist and holding her as close as possible,-they were unstoppable. They longed for this moment for centuries and they were meant to be in this moment with each other. No words are needed here because action speaks louder then words, after all.

_'So soft...' _

_'Ri-Ritsu...' _

But like other human beings, they too, need oxygen to continue living. If only they could breath through their skin, they would have continued this until time ends. Or until one of them lacks saliva.

They finally parted and rested their forehead on one another, with a sticky trail of saliva drooping down on Ritsu's shirt, she chuckled.

"I love you, Mio"_ 'Oh how I longed so much to say those words to her...' _

Mio buried her head in Ritsu's chest and sobbed. "I love you too, you idiot. You don't know how long I've been wishing and waiting for you to tell me that!"

"Hey, we're the same! I'm sorry for being dense!"

"J-Just kiss m-me again and we're fine", Mio ordered, looking away.

The Tainaka cupped her best friend/girlfriend's face and kissed her again.

The tawny-haired girl laughed, pulling away.

"And so...? Are we..."

"Yes, we are", the raven-haired girl answered diligently.

"Yay!"

**WHACK!**

"Hey!"

"That's for being n-naughty!"

The amber-eyed suddenly got behind the gray-orbed and hugged her waist from behind. "Oh Mio~chuan, we both know that you adore me for that~ Oh! For being naughty? Oh dear, you want to see my naughtiness in...", Ritsu whispered 'something' that we all know.

**WHACK! **

"Rit-" The drummer pulled the protesting girl and kissed her again but the black-haired lass took the lead and pinned her down under the now-ever so starry night sky.

_'Love you'_

_'Love you more~' _

Meanwhile, on the opposite of the lovey-dovey couple's spot, blood was spilling out of the bushes._ 'I'm gonna die happy...'_

* * *

_**"I think LOVE stands for Language Of Various Emotions, Mio..." **_

_**"Oh so that's it..."**_

_**"Am I getting r-replaced?"**_

_**"No, silly. I wanna tell you the Language Of Various Emotions forever, Ritsu..until time comes to stop..."**_

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys connected the names of the parts? You didn't? Well that's too bad :(**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? ^_^ help me improve! Any kind of criticism is allowed! Hahaha! XD**

** READ & REVIEW! **

**PLEASE KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND INSPIRED FOR THE SAKE OF MITSU! **

**OtakuLoverlord21 | away!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Azunyan! Blood is pouring out off your nose! Mugi-chan, you too!"

Mugi, Yui and Azusa arrived quite earlier in the clubroom than the couple, so the heiress decided to let the guitarists watch the 'movie' she saw the night before.

"M-Mugi-senpai, so this was the r-reason why y-you hadn't answer our messages and calls all day...", the only kouhai said while stuffing her nose with tissues.

"Yeah! Azunyan and I went to the newly-opened amusement park near the station!", the airhead whined, helping the poor twin-tailed girl in stopping the blood from flowing.

"Oh even if I know your offer, I would have let you have your time alone with each other", the blond said while smiling mysteriously to the guitarists, sending the kouhai to blush madly and the senpai to her classic obliviousness, yet again.

"But Mugi-chan, wouldn't Ricchan and Mio-chan mind this little 'movie' of yours?" It was one of those rare times when Yui would say something serious.


End file.
